


Care

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans William "Dex" Poindexter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Dex sighs. "I'm just not feeling good about myself today. I don't like talking about it because I essentially never feel this way and I think it's a stupid way to feel," he says, sounding frustrating.Dex is feeling dysphoric, and Nursey just wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being trans myself, I really dislike trans headcanons most of the time. I don't know why, but I do. Anyway, I almost never feel dysphoric but today I do, and I wanted to vent it through writing, so I made my favourite redhead trans for one day only. Just for the sake of convenience.
> 
> This is hardly more than a drabble. It took me like twenty minutes and it's not my best. There's not much point to it, it's just some soft boyfriend love.

    Nursey can always tell when Dex is upset by the look on his face. When he's angry, his eyebrows draw in and his scowl is hard-set, and his cheeks are always an angry pink. Nursey didn't know pink could _be_  an angry colour until he met Dex. Dex's sadness is entirely different. When he's sad, his frown is soft and unabiding, and his eyes never pin anything down.  
  
    Nursey can tell by the look many have mistaken for a resting bitch face that Dex isn't angry today. When Dex enters their shared attic space, Nursey can see the aching intensity with which he tosses his bag down and resolutely ignores Nursey's gaze. Nursey switches to caring boyfriend mode in a second.  
  
    "You look upset, babe, what's wrong?" He asks, getting up from his desk chair to follow Dex to his bunk.  
  
    "Today's just not a good day," Dex explains, still ignoring Nursey's look as he pulls himself up onto the top bunk. He gets settled with a blanket over his lap and opens up his phone. Nursey just peers up at him until Dex finally makes eye contact.  
  
    "What happened?"  
  
    "Nothing happened, Nursey, don't worry about it."  
  
    Nursey internally winces. The only time Dex still uses Nursey's nickname instead of his first name is when they're around the team. "Can I come up?" He asks.  
  
    Dex shrugs, and Nursey knows that means he's okay with it. Nursey pulls himself up to the top bunk and settles in beside Dex. Dex doesn't do anything, just keeps scrolling on his phone, but when Nursey kisses his hair, Dex leans into him just a little.  
  
    After a minute, Nursey says, "please tell me what's wrong, babe; you know it freaks me out when I don't know what's going on with you."  
  
    Dex sighs. "I'm just not feeling good about myself today. I don't like talking about it because I essentially never feel this way and I think it's a stupid way to feel," he says, sounding frustrating.  
  
    "I don't know what you mean."  
  
    Dex huffs. "I'm feeling, like, dysphoric, or whatever," he explains. "I just saw some pictures from last week and I looked super feminine and I just-" he pauses and sighs. "It's so stupid that I feel like this, because I don't care what I look like, but-" another small, angry sigh. "I _do_  care, I just don't want to, and I feel so dumb."  
  
    "Oh no," Nursey says, heart aching. "I'm sorry, baby boy. It'll be okay."  
  
    Dex visibly winces. "C'mon, you _know_  I hate that pet name."  
  
    "I know, I'm sorry, I just thought it might help."  
  
    "Nothing is gonna help, honey. I know you mean well, but it's just gonna frustrate me if you sit here trying to make me feel better." Dex stops and takes a breath. "I'll be okay, and then it'll be another, like, million years before I feel like this again, so no worries."  
  
    Nursey still wants to help, but he knows there's nothing he can really do. He can't imagine what Dex is feeling because he's never been in his position. Even if he did know what it was like to be trans, Nursey probably wouldn't know how to help. "Okay, I'll just sit here with you and be quiet."  
  
    "Perfect," Dex says. "Thank you."  
  
    "Anything for you, baby. I love you."  
  
    Dex sighs softly and leans against Nursey's side, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's not much, but hopefully you enjoyed this anyway.
> 
> Like Dex, I don't really want or need any sympathy, so you don't need to feel pressured to comment any well wishes. Also, this is very personal to me, obviously, so please save any criticism, constructive or otherwise, for another of my fics. Thanks in advance!


End file.
